Datia Wren Green Mists
by Qing Ri
Summary: Kyrri finds an egg by the lake. After it hatches she finds that the man she should be fighting against is the only one she can trust. Even her own brother wont help her.
1. The Egg

_I had a random outburst of wanting to finish at least this part at 4 o'clock this morning. Just proves how random my brain is eh? So,this is my Eragon fic. Kyrri, if you don't guess is the last new dragon rider, and her 'Greenie ' Is going to be called Eridor. I'm not sure if i will get around to actually finishing it or not, but i thought i'd put it up anyway.  
(One quick explanation - Wren, my very own made up ancient word, means green. I double checked, then triple checked. I could find no word meaning just 'Green')_

* * *

Kyrri walked at a slow and steady pace by the edge of the Tüdosten Lake, lifting her head to feel the spray of the water cool her after a long morning looking after the children, including her sister Morgyn, while the others tended to the fields. With care and precision, she whispered the Ancient words scripted in her new book. She sighed and closed the book before she got annoyed with her inability to pronounce the strange language. She crossed her legs inside her skirt and dropped to the floor, landing in a neat cross-legged position.

"Okay, if you're going to be difficult-" She flicked back a few pages, throwing the yellowed paper over swiftly with her thin fingers. She began practicing the strange language once again, translating the passage in front of her.

Soon the sun had passed completely overhead and began to cast long shadows across the empty plains. Kyrri, in her concentration, was completely oblivious to it. She just kept her eyes intently on the book in her hands, and only looked up when it nearly hit her in the nose it was so close to her face. When she did look up she panicked. She was late. Every night she told a story from one of the books in Furnost's library, it was part of the deal made between the soldiers from the empire and the villagers.

All the books in the library were written in an ancient language and were to be seized, but Kyrri's father had asked they be kept in the library, their home for centuries. In return, the soldiers would know what was in them from Kyrri, who had learnt the language as a toddler.

She hugged the book close to her chest and jumped up, turning around to face the way back to the village, took the first step and was distracted by an amazingly bright, green light. She tried to turn her head to catch a glimpse of what it was and, as fast as it had appeared, it engulfed her, sending her flying forward. Kyrri landed on top of her book, which was painfully hard against her chest. She groaned as she attempted to lift herself up, with a bit of difficulty, she managed it. Behind her, where the bright light had come from, was an amazingly pristine stone.

Kyrri marvelled at it. It was beautiful. The stone seemed to be transparent, up to a point. But that point was deep inside it, where the green provided a deep, foresty backdrop to the lighter patterns that swirled around the smooth edges. Her eyes glowed with excitement, it was beautiful and someone, possibly even one of the soldiers would be willing to pay a handsome price for it. It could keep her family well fed, good for little Morgyn.

She reached out for it, running her fingers across the surface. She sat down cross-legged once more in front of it, looking deep into it. But, realising she couldn't be much later, Kyrri shook herself and picked up the stone, walking quickly back to her home. When she reached the house, she slipped in the back, just in case the soldiers were watching, and hid the stone in her and Morgyn's room.

As soon as she was sure it was safe, she ran out to the library. The story she'd found in the book was about an elf woman named Linnaë.

Seb arrived halfway through the tale, as per usual. But he still stood quiet, and smiling near the back of the crowds. As they were leaving, Kyrri grabbed her brother and steered him quickly home. Kyrri pulled Seb inside then ran to get the stone, once again admiring the beautiful surface for a long moment. Pulling her eyes away, she carried it into the other room, placing it gently on the table where Seb sat. His surprise was instant.

"My god Ki, Where did you find this thing?" He leaned over the table, looking deep into the stone, like Kyrri had done by the lake.

As she slipped into the chair next to him, Kyrri looked close at it too, not wanting to miss another opportunity to. "I- I honestly have no idea. It appeared out of nowhere. Knocked me down too."

Seb laughed a little, but then fell back into his seat, his face blank. "It appeared out of nowhere?"

Kyrri looked at him, curious. "Yes. Why? What is it?" She fell back in her seat too, so she was level with him.

"Magic."

"Huh?"

Seb sighed. "I've been listening to you read for long enough now that I know, if that appeared out of nowhere it was magic that brought it there. You need to get rid of it. We can't have magic, not here, not now."

Kyrri's head dropped, upset that she would have to get rid of this beautiful, magical, if dangerous item. She felt she should keep it, but she didn't want to get her family hurt. Still looking at the floor, Kyrri didn't notice Seb going to pick up the stone. When she did, she put her hand on top.

"No," She told him, "I think we should tell Dad first, don't you? We could be throwing away a fortune." She smiled broadly and started bouncing a little in her seat.

Seb sighed at Kyrri's obvious optimism and reluctantly agreed to keep the stone. Kyrri jumped up from her seat and kissed Seb on the cheek. As she went to pick up the stone, a huge crack appeared on the surface and Kyrri's smile diminished instantly. Who would pay for a broken jewel? Even one as beautiful as this?

A surprisingly sharp squeak sprang from the middle of the stone. Kyrri threw a confused look at Seb, but he just sat there, arms crossed, but his face showed only complete and utter shock. Still confused, Kyrri looked from her brother to the stone as the cracks spread right around the whole of the stone. Another squeak jumped from it. Kyrri moved closer, wanting a better look at what was going on.

"Ki, maybe.."

Seb never got to finish his warning, because an instant later, the stone exploded, sending shattered pieces of the beautiful green stone everywhere.


	2. Torn Apart

_Sorry for the long wait, i was suddenly inspired. I played Spyro over the weekend. (When i wasn't watching Sherlock over and over :P) It sounds like terrible inspiration i know but Dragons! haha!  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
Please take the time to review, just a few words and i'll be so grateful!_

* * *

Both Kyrri and Seb had ducked and were kneeling face to face under the table. A strange crooning sound and a series of _clack-clack _noises came from the table top. Kyrri's eyes grew wide with realisation.

"_An egg_." She mouthed.

Seb looked up at the underside of the table then back at Kyrri and mouthed back, "_I know_."

The smile on Kyrri's face appeared once more, lighting up her face. Slowly she lifted herself back up until her nose was level with the table top. A small green creature was exploring the table. Mostly checking to see if it was edible but as it slowly turned around to face Kyrri, it gave a squeal of delight.

Kyrri stood up, laughing at the tiny animals cute stumbles as it walked towards her. She was concentrating so much on the creature, she barely noticed Seb coming over to stand next to her.

"Ki, is that a dragon?"

Ignoring her brother, Kyrri reached out to stoke the dragon's head. As soon as she touched it, fire seemed to run through her arm the spread right over her body. She barely had time to gasp with surprise before she fell to the floor, out cold.

When she did finally come to, Seb was kneeling beside her. "Ki, are you all right?"

Kyrri held her head. "That... was... one hell of a trip!" She said quietly.

"Ki? Ki? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Seb panicked, slipping his arm under her shoulders to pick her up.

She held her hands out in front of her. Seb took his arm away "I'm alright! I'm alright! Just - wow..." As she sat up her head began to spin. "I'll be alright in a little while." She said, falling back on the floor, groaning in pain. Seb took her left wrist; and stared at the hand attached to it.

"Is my hand suddenly fascinating to you Seb?" Kyrri asked sarcastically.

He turned it around so the palm was facing Kyrri. "In a way, yes. Did you see what that _thing _did to you?" Seb dropped Kyrri's hand and stood, glaring at her.

"It no longer matters. That creature is gone now" Seb said creature with more than a touch of distain. "At least we can cut the egg shell into gems. That should keep us in furs for the winter, and even give you and Morgyn decent dowries."

Kyrri sat up, shocked. "Gone? He's not dead…" It sounded like a question, but in her heart of hearts, Kyrri knew it was a statement. The dragon was alive. Her dragon was alive, she knew it.

She jumped up, scared for him with the soldiers out in the town. Ash she headed for the back door, Seb grabbed her arm to pull her back, but as she turned around, Kyrri slapped him with her free arm. Seb was stunned. There had never been any violence between them before now. He let go of her wrist and she stormed out the back door.

Once outside, Kyrri hooked the bottom of her skirt into her belt, so it didn't make noise on the ground and tiptoed around the edge of the house. Her family lived at the end of the town, where a wide dirt trade road joined them. She knew she had to be careful. The soldier's fire burnt all night, and there were constantly soldiers out by it, watching every inch of the town.

To save many of the precious books in the library, Kyrri had promised many things to the soldiers, she didn't want to be taken up on her debt by anyone who saw her this late at night. She watched the soldiers carefully. Someone brought over drinks and for a split second, their attention was diverted. Kyrri took her chance, and ran, crouched down, toward the lake. The rushes should camouflage her slightly. She held her skirt against her tightly, and rather high-up; she really was thankful no one could see her like this.

Slowly and carefully, she made her way around the lake, listening carefully for those distinctive squeaks. Suddenly she saw a flash of green ahead of her. She ran towards it, and found her dragon, safe and happily lapping up water from the Tudosten.

"Who's there?" A mans voice shouted clearly.

Kyrri covered the dragon's mouth and ducked low.  
"I know someone is there now come out." He shouted again.

Kyrri held her breath.

"My apologies, Agretlam. I thought I saw something down by the lake. I came to investigate and fill the waterskins." Another man replied

The first man sighed, "Carry on. Next time fill them before sundown."

Kyrri's heart began to race; footsteps were getting close to where she was crouched.

A soldier heaved himself down into the rushes just in front of Kyrri. She froze, and the dragon seemed to understand, he closed his eyes and froze too. Kyrri realised she knew him; he was one she'd hoped to avoid. The man began to fill the water skins he carried one by one, and Kyrri attempted a step backward but wobbled. The soldier looked her way, and at first seemed confused, before noticing the dragon.

They both panicked at the same time. The soldier dropped the skins and fumbled for his sword; Kyrri jumped up and began to run.

"My Lord! Agretlam!" The soldier shouted to the other man, who turned around to see Kyrri running towards the forest.

"Stay there. I'll take care of her!" He put his lantern down and ran after Kyrri.

Just as Kyrri was beginning to regret finding this dragon; it nuzzled her shoulder blade almost reassuringly. If it hadn't have hatched she wouldn't be risking her life and her innocence right now. Once again she got a feeling of sorry from the dragon.

As she reached the tree line, Kyrri checked behind her. The man was still running after her and catching up fast. Kyrri dropped the dragon, and it flew awkwardly upwards.  
"Hide!" She told it.

The next time Kyrri checked behind her, the man was right behind her and grabbed her tightly, covering her mouth with his hand.


	3. Uneasy

_Wow. Uhm... there are not enough sorry's for how long it's been eh?  
Please R&R :)  
_

* * *

Kyrri instantly fought back, thrashing out and trying to hit him; especially when she could get her foot between his legs, she knew how much that hurt a man.  
"Stop. Stop, Calm down would you, woman."  
Kyrri tried to open her mouth and bite his hand unsuccessfully.  
"You won't get hurt I promise you. We're out of that soldier's sight. So far as he knows you're dead by now."  
Ignoring him, Kyrri dug her nails into his hand, he paused and hissed at it, but he was un-phased.  
"I am going to take my hand away and you are going to be quiet. I am not going to hurt you."  
Kyrri calmed but stayed stiff, she didn't soften her demeanor at all.  
"Are you finished?"  
Kyrri nodded in reply.  
"I'm going to let you go. Don't think of running or trying to attack me." True to his word, he let Kyrri go. She hesitantly stepped away from him and turned around.  
"My Lord?" Someone was running through the forest nearby.  
Kyrri panicked again, looked around and decided quickly. There was tree behind the man in black, the one who'd helped her. It was falling down. She climbed up onto it and lifted herself to the tree beside it, climbing as far into the leaves as she could. The man in black watched her carefully and when she was hidden, he turned around and whispered something. He held out a hand and flames seemed to burst from it. He threw the flames to the floor, scorching the long grasses.  
"My Lord Murtagh!" The soldier caught up. The two spoke indecipherably, before the soldier seemed to agree to something and walk off again.  
Murtagh waited a moment before approaching the tree Kyrri had climbed. "Where are you, woman?"  
Kyrri dropped back down to where the he could see her but where she was out of his reach.  
"Why?" She asked him quietly. "I won't help the King. You should know that we're not sympathetic here, so why would you help me like that?"  
He huffed almost violently, as if he was trying to keep his temper in check, "That egg was locked inside the castle at Uru'baen. Who inside there do you think would have the opportunity and the means to get it out?" he hissed.  
"I'm looking for motive!" she whispered, frustrated.  
The small green dragon stumbled down between Kyrri and Murtagh and started to sniff his boots. It looked up at him, and then back at the boots as he licked them... he recoiled and looked like he was going to heave. Kyrri jumped off the branch and sat down, giggling silently.  
Murtagh sighed. "I do not sympathise with the Empire." The dragon watched him carefully with a cocked head. It squeaked at him.  
_It's true._  
Kyrri heard in her head. She glared at the dragon, and thought, _is that you?_  
_Who else is it going to be? Him?_ The dragon looked up at Murtagh again and sniffed.  
Kyrri smiled. _Not with face ache like that it won't._  
The small creature nodded and curled up on the floor, licking its claws.  
"Come with me." Murtagh said, turning and walking away.  
Kyrri looked from him to the dragon who told her to follow. She stood and followed, but lagged behind, at least a sword's length behind Murtagh, whom she still didn't trust; the dragon pattered along happily in front of her. He twisted through the forest, heading south and east, away from the town and the lake. They kept walking on and on through the forest, so Kyrri, not standing the silence, or the repetitive footsteps and patter of tiny dragons feet, called out to Murtagh.  
"If you do not sympathize with the Empire, yet dislike the Varden, where do your affiliations lie?"  
He stayed silent for what seemed a long time before deciding, "With myself."  
"But you fight for the Empire! You don't care for it so why fight its cause?"  
_Kyrri don't…_ the dragon warned her.  
_Sush you._ She told it.  
Murtagh sighed angrily, once again trying to keep his temper down, "I have no other choice."  
"The Varden was a choice. Staying out of affairs was a choice. Finding someone, settling down was a choice."  
_KYRRI!..._  
She blocked out the dragons voice and persisted, "You could've travelled. I don't know… gone north. Or east. No one's been that way before have they? I'd love to see it, whatever is there."  
Murtagh came to a sudden stop, and Kyrri, distracted by her thoughts of the East, closed more of the space between them than was comfortable for her. Now she was within arm's reach, not just of the sword.  
"Do you ever stop talking?" he growled.  
_I did warn you. Can't you feel him getting angry?_  
Kyrri stumbled back. Yes, she could feel it. She stayed silent; she even held her breath before he started walking once more. This time, Kyrri stayed even further back, out of his earshot.  
_Why's he so angry?  
He's lonely.  
How'd you know?  
I'm not sure, I just do.  
You need a name.  
Do you always change the subject to keep talking?_ Kyrri felt the dragon laugh at his own question.  
_Sometimes. _She admitted.  
_Well?  
Well what?  
You said I need a name.  
Oh yeah._  
Kyrri began to search her mind for names of dragons, she knew about Saphira, you couldn't miss the stories of Eragon Shadeslayer when you lived so close to Surda. However, she knew it was a girl's name.  
_I know Hirador… What about that?_  
The dragon shook its head.  
_Eridor?_  
The dragon stopped abruptly and jumped almost three feet in the air with a terrified squeak.


	4. Sisters

_Ok, that gap? Can't write that scene. It's the sort of slow, seemingly unimportant scene that stumps me.  
So, he convinces her to stay with him so he can get her safely to the Varden. She still doesn't know much about him, nor does she trust him too much.  
Please R&R :)  
_

* * *

"I need to go! They'll start searching for me and what about Morgyn? Since Mum died-"

"You cannot go!" Murtagh boomed. "That is behind you. Your path leads either to the Varden or into Galbatorix's servitude. Which would little Morgyn want you to take?" His voice cracked at the mention of being under the King's control, but softened when he spoke about Morgyn.

Kyrri stared at him in disbelief; how dare he use her little sister like that! Disgusted, she groaned stormed back into the forest.

_He says don't go anywhere, he's going to find you. And I agree sweet. Please don't do anything stupid_

_Well I'm not going to be stupid! Stupid would be strolling into the centre of town, holding my palm up and shouting "Look! I'm a rider!"_

_Yes… that you shouldn't do!_

Kyrri rolled her eyes _I'm not going to Eri. Give me half an hour._

As she climbed quietly through the forest, she ignored Eridor's further protests and blocked out his indecisiveness. This was something she had to do. By the time she'd reached the edge of the town, he'd given up. She watched her father's house carefully.

His silhouette was flickering against the curtain on Morgyn's shutters, it didn't stay there long, and, once he'd gone, Morgyn was moving. The small girl picked up the candle and opened one of the shutters a tad, leaving the candle on the ledge, the curtain hooked up out of the way. It was a silent prayer, reaching into the darkness, to lead big sister home. Kyrri watched

while Morgyn waited a while at the window before creeping off back to bed. Then she moved.

Being careful not to wake anyone else, Kyrri climbed to the sill, and moved the candle out of her way.

"Morgyn?" She whispered.

The small girl moaned and turned over; she was always quick to sleep. On tiptoes, Kyrri snuck over to Morgyn's bed and sat cross-legged on the end.

"Morgyn..." She whispered again, taking her sisters arm.

She moaned again, this time far more annoyed, and sat up. "Da-"

Kyrri put her finger to Morgyn's lips when her eyes went wide. "Quietly." She whispered.

"Kyrri!" Excited, Morgyn flung her arms around Kyrri's neck, pulling her down slightly.

After a while with Morgyn in her arms, Kyrri pushed her away and held her at arm's length. "Now you can't tell anyone about this. It's our little secret, yes?"

Morgyn nodded frantically.

Sighing, Kyrri carried on, "I have to go away. But i promise we'll see each other again."

"Cross your heart?" Morgyn asked, looking a little terrified.

"And hope to die," Kyrri finished the child's oath, "They're going to tell you I'm not coming back, but you have to be a good girl for me, and don't talk back to them." She stroked her sister's cheek.

"But-but if you're coming back-!"

"I never said i was coming _back_ I said we'd see each other again, not that i was coming back."

She couldn't tell Morgyn the truth, but at the same time, she didn't outright lie.

Morgyn looked down at her bed sheets, hiding her tear-filled eyes.

"Hey! Hey..." Kyrri wiped her little sister's eyes and drew her in again. "Everything will be fine, I'm certain of it."

"You-" Morgyn let out a long yawn, "Promise?"

"Of course. Now. Down to bed little one."

Morgyn kept a firm grip on Kyrri's wrist, so she stayed a while, singing, in a whisper, the lullaby their mother used to sing.

Kyrri snuck across the hallway, remembering her father's past as an involuntary soldier. He had his old weapons and armour in a chest in his room. Ignoring the mail and plates, Kyrri filled her fathers bag with the sword, leather bracers and jerkin, bow and quiver of arrows. To avoid waking Morgyn, Kyrri left through her father's window.

Holding the package close, Kyrri ran back to the long grasses, checking the soldier's fire was still dim as they slept. She checked she hadn't dropped anything, and then sped on back to the trees.

"Where have you been!" Murtagh grabbed her arms tightly and slammed her against the nearest tree, "I told you to stay here!"

"I needed to say goodbye!" she yelled back at him, her eyes welling up at the thought of abandoning her baby sister, "Besides," Kyrri pushed against Murtagh's chest and the movement was met with little resistance, "I found these." she threw the bag down and it's contents spilled out at their feet.

Murtagh sighed, "If those soldiers know-"

"IF those soldiers get to my baby sister, IF magic is used to release her memory, then they will find a the memory of a ghost of an older sister, comforting a toddler in her moment of lonliness, of need. NOT proof that a girl out after watershed spotted with a dragon is alive. I found my own pair and had the gloves on the whole time." Kyrri passed Murtagh the rough, leathery pair he had given her. They had been replaced by a feminine, embroidered fingerless pair, "Nothing will come of what i said to my sister."


End file.
